


And They Were Crewmates

by suibianz



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Two Endings, good god this will hurt, one of them is an impostor and one is a crewmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianz/pseuds/suibianz
Summary: Imagine if the characters from Mo Dao Zu Shi were in Among Us and had to fight for their lives against impostors and the death of their peers. That's this in a nutshell.(In which the characters of MDZS are trapped in a real-life game of Among Us, fighting for their lives against impostors)
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so !! please prepare for a lot of death (they are in the game among us after all) !!!! :]

Standing around a table with a big red button on it, Wangji finally woke up. He blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the ever so slightly flickering fluorescent lights before finally looking around himself. People in space suits of many colors -- red, black, yellow, orange, green, brown, purple, pink, and blue -- made a circle around the table, waking up at the same time he did. He looked at names displayed above heads adorned with hats that he recognized; Wen Qing, Wei Wuxian, Jin Zixuan, Jin Guangyao, Nie Huaisang, Wen Ning, Jiang Cheng, Jiang Yanli, and even his brother looked around at each other. A list of tasks was written on a pad of paper in his hand, and a hologram saying “There are 2 impostors among us,” shone above the button. The purpose of the game clicked in his mind as he quickly left the formation to accomplish his first task. The others dispersed, some following him, others heading in different directions.

As Wangji went from task to task, he noticed one person following him. They wore a black suit with red devil horns on their helmet, the name Wei Wuxian shining a dim white above his head. Though he saw Wuxian doing tasks not too different from the ones Wangji had been assigned, an eerie feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

Two impostors remained, and surely Wangji would be dead if Wuxian was one of them. They’d been alone for God knows how long, the latter blabbering as they worked on tasks. Why did it seem wrong though? Why did Wangji see the other reaching in his pocket for something unbeknown to the former, noticing the familiar glint of metal as he retracted his hand?

“Why are you following me?” Wangji nearly spat. He hadn’t planned to be so aggressive, but he was nervous. This man scared him in indescribable ways.

“ _Following_ _you_? Lan Wangji, I never took you to be so stuck up! I’m just doing my tasks. Why are _you_ following _me_?” This sentence rendered the man in question silent. It was a bit conceited of him to assume such things, so he turned around and ignored the question. Wuxian wouldn’t have any of that, whining, “Lan Wangji, answer me! You seem very suspicious! Why won’t you respond? Did you not hear me? Wangji? Lan Zhan?”

“Be quiet and do your tasks,” Wangji finally spoke through lips pursed in a thin line. As he put the last wires together, he turned on his heel and left the room. Wuxian followed, complaining about how boring and rude the former was.

In time, they both grew silent and content. Wangji’s worries had faded to nothing and he trusted Wuxian. He could only assume the same happened with the other. Though Wangji thought he’d seen a knife or a vent opening, he paid no mind to it and told himself he was just paranoid. Eventually, the two had to split up to do more tasks so they could win together, and Wangji didn’t understand why he felt so alone. It made sense to feel a bit lonely, but to feel the crippling weight of being alone…

And suddenly Wuxian appeared behind him, the sound of squeaky hinges followed by a bang pursing him and echoing, ringing in Wangji’s ears. If not for the familiar face, he’d have been on edge, more than he already was. But he had Wuxian, he wasn’t alone. He’d be safe from dying as long as he had Wuxian by his side. A small smile, one you could barely see, creeped onto his face as he looked into those caring gray eyes, round yet sharp at the same time.

He had Wuxian. He was okay.

A blaring siren sounded, snapping Wangji out of his thoughts as a hand gripped his arm. The former’s voice sounded, cutting through the siren.

“We have to go back to the cafeteria. Someone called a meeting.”

When they got to the table again, everyone was already there and doing their best to be investigators. Where, did you see anyone, who died, who found the body, was there anyone around, who last saw them before they died, is it a self-report? The questions were answered quickly; Weapons, no, Wen Ning, Wen Qing, and now she’s distraut, no, nobody, can’t be. People claimed their innocence and argued amongst themselves, some proving others to be innocent. They went back and forth until Xichen finally decided they needed to try to find an impostor, not just arguing. Everyone went silent.

“So… who did it?” Wuxian asked, only causing Jiang Cheng to tell him that’s what they were trying to find out, idiot. Yanli scolded her little brother.

“It can’t be Wen Qing -- she wouldn’t kill her own brother,” Xichen spoke softly, gaining nods from a few people.

“Then who the hell was it?” Jiang Cheng roared.

“A-Cheng,” Yanli cooed, reminding her brother to calm down and lower his voice.

“I don’t know, maybe Wangji? He’s been quiet…” Huaisang muttered. There was no way that he’d actually kill, but Huaisang had a point. He didn’t say a word yet…

“No, that’s not right!” Wuxian spoke up. “I was with Lan Zhan when the body was found, we’ve been together since the start of the game! He’s innocent, I promise,” his voice was higher than normal. He sounded on edge, almost desperate. Wangji nodded to confirm what the other said, keeping his words in mind.

Zixuan, “We have no suspects. What do we do?”

It was a good question. What were they to do? They could vote to skip ejecting someone, or they could take a random guess and get rid of a crewmate. Everyone went silent once again.

“Skipping seems best,” Xichen sighed.

“Yes, we have to skip. We can’t risk getting rid of someone so soon,” Guangyao huffed.

So they skipped. The meeting ended uneventfully.

Two impostors were left. Everyone kept that fact in mind as they split up like they did at the start of the game. Just like before, Wuxian and Wangji left together to complete tasks. And just like before, Wuxian eventually left Wangji alone.

This time wasn’t as frightening as the last. Wangji felt like he knew the ship a little, and knew where he could run if he needed to escape. Eventually, he found his brother and stuck with him for a while, meaninglessly chatting about anything that came to mind. At some point, they split up again with a solemn nod.

He wandered until he came upon a trail of blood, following it into the reactor. A strong scent of iron could be smelt throughout the room as he saw a limp body in a yellow suit on the ground. His eyes widened as he wondered how anyone could bring themself to kill someone and just leave their body to grow cold. He quickly ran to call a meeting, trying to imagine the pain Zixuan had gone through as he died.

Before anyone could speak at the meeting, Wangji answered the questions he knew would be asked. “I found Zixuan in the reactor. I was alone and saw nobody.” The bickering from before started quickly, people accusing their peers left and right.

Finally, Jiang Cheng realized his sister was missing from the circle. He and Wuxian went into a frenzy and quickly excused themselves to try and find her, deciding to skip out on voting. Silence fell upon everyone as they realized what her disappearance meant. They looked at each other with horrified expressions, some choosing to rather look down at their feet.

“Excuse me, I’d like to help them…” Wangji paused, “So I will be skipping on voting.” He voted and instantly broke into a sprint, looking everywhere for the two brothers. When he came across the pair, they were knelt on the ground. Sobs cut through the air, occasional cussing following it. A small, pink body laid on the ground.

Jiang Yanli was dead. Nobody knew who to blame, though Wuxian kept muttering it was somehow his fault. Jiang Cheng could do nothing but hold her, tears streaming down his face. Wangji slowly approached, but the lights cut out before he could do anything. The body dissipated and the three who’d left were sent back to the table. Everyone had voted, it seemed, since Wen Qing was missing.

Two impostors remained. How was that possible? If Wen Qing was the impostor and they voted her off, how were there two left?

Wangji made sure to follow Wuxian around, making sure he was alright. All he did was sulk around, doing tasks slowly. The former would occasionally ask, “Wei Ying, are you alright?” to get a small nod. Thank god Wangji had finished his tasks; he could make sure the other was okay instead of focusing on his own tasks. They stayed together for the whole round.

In time, another meeting was called. Jiang Cheng had died in O2. If Wuxian wasn’t broken before, he now was for sure. Questions fell to the ground dimly, nobody sure who was suspicious or who was innocent. Everyone skipped in the end and the game started again.

Two impostors.

Another meeting was called quickly. Xichen had died, and Huaisang claimed he saw Guangyao kill him. Wangji was distraught, immediately voting for Guangyao to try and avenge his brother. By the end of the round, Guangyao was ejected.

One impostor remained. Everyone decided to split up to complete tasks quickly and win. Wangji, tasks already finished, wandered aimlessly. If he wasn’t the impostor, who was it?

He found out quickly when he saw Wuxian, the one he thought he could trust, straddling Huaisang with a bloody knife in hand. The now confirmed impostor turned his head slowly to look at the man in the doorway, pain filling his eyes.

“Lan Zhan, I…”

Wangji, “Wei Ying, how could you…?”

“Lan Zhan, I’m so sorry… I didn’t hurt anyone, I promise.”

“How can I trust you, Wei Ying?”

Wuxian froze. He had a point, how could he be trusted? He just walked in on him killing a crewmate, a member of the team deemed good. He dropped the knife immediately.

“Lan Zhan, I won’t hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t want it to come to this.”

“Wei Wuxian,” the words were a bullet in Wuxian’s heart. He was no longer a companion, now he was a stranger. Wangji took a breath, knowing this was the end of… everything. His life, his relationship with the other, everything.

“Just kill me already.”

Wuxian was taken aback. Kill Lan Zhan? He couldn’t possibly, he could never hurt him. He shook his head, “Lan Zhan, I can’t do that. You know I could never lay a hand on you-.”

“Do I? How can I be so sure when you’ve killed Huaisang? You’re dangerous, Wuxian.”

“Lan Zhan, I would do anything for you. I would never,  _ ever _ , do anything to try and hurt you. You know that, I know you know that…”

“Wei Wuxian-,” Wangji’s voice broke. He wanted to trust him, he wanted to be able to go back to how it was before he’d witnessed him kill.

“Lan Wangji. Trust me, please. After this is all done and over, we can be alone. It’ll just be us, and I’ll make sure you’re safe, just like I did since we first got here. It’ll be okay, you’ll be okay,  _ we’ll _ be okay.”

It was a compelling offer and Wangji was almost willing to give in. He fought back and forth with himself in his mind, weighing the pros and cons. In the end, he decided that Wuxian could be trusted. He slowly let himself untense his body, calming down.

“Wei Wuxian. I trust you.” With those words, a small group of five, he saw the other’s eyes light up in shock.

“Lan Zhan, you mean it?” He looked similar to a puppy, eyes sparkling and a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Mn. I trust you, Wei Ying.”

He was Wei Ying again. He meant it; he had his Wei Ying again. Though Wangji couldn’t stand to see the body and be reminded of what Wuxian had done, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He loved him, and he knew he was true when he said he wouldn’t harm him. Wuxian jumped up instantly and held him, tears running down his face.

“Thank you, Lan Zhan.”

“Anything for Wei Ying.”


	2. alternate ending !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED !! theres major character death !!

...

“Lan Wangji. Trust me, please. After this is all done and over, we can be alone. It’ll just be us, and I’ll make sure you’re safe, just like I did since we first got here. It’ll be okay, you’ll be okay,  _ we’ll _ be okay.”

It was a compelling offer and Wangji was almost willing to give in. He fought back and forth with himself in his mind, weighing the pros and cons. In the end, he decided that Wuxian wasn’t to be trusted. He slowly let himself untense his body, calming down.

“Wei Wuxian. I don’t trust you.” With those words, a small group of five, he saw the other’s eyes dim in shock, disappointment.

“Lan Zhan, please…”

“I’m sorry, Wuxian.” Was he really sorry? He’d just murdered in cold blood, how could Wangji feel any sympathy for him? More importantly, how could he keep himself safe from the monster in front of him?

The knife, still bloodied, glinted up at Wangji from the floor. He knew what he had to do. Whispering a soft apology to Wuxian, his brother, his family, everything he could, he moved fast for the knife and grabbed it.

“Lan Zhan, wh-... what are you doing?” The look in Wuxian’s eyes changed from guilt to fear.

“I’m doing what will keep me safe. I’m sorry, Wei Ying.”

Before he could think about what he was doing, he plunged the knife into Wuxian’s back, the latter letting out a ragged gasp and saying his assailant’s name one more time. Tears pricked Wangji’s eyes as he saw blood drip to the ground from the other’s back and the knife held in his own hand. Dropping the knife as Wuxian had done before, he covered his mouth and backed up into the wall.

Seeing the dying body of the one he’d loved so passionately made him realize he was no better than Guangyao or Wei Ying. He shook his head, rushing to the button in the center of the map. Weeping, he voted for himself to be ejected, and the “meeting” ended quickly.

The three impostors were finally gone.


End file.
